Forever isn't Always Forever the series
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Prologue and beginning to the series: Forever isn't always Forever. The first part has no names nut the begnning(Part 1) has AAML Please R&R. oh yeah summary: I cant summerize it. You'd be spoiled!!!!
1. Forever isn't always Forever: The beginn...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything contained in this story besides the plot. Poke'mon belongs to Nintendo and other major companies. thank you.  
A/N~ This can be anything you want in the beginning cause there are no names but in part one it'll be AAMR. A/N are in parenthesis. thanks for reading and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever isn't always Forever   
  
Laying down when there is so much more out there. Crying when the world spins. I thought I was living my life to the fullest. At least that's what I thought. Who would have known there was so much more out there? Not just Poke'mon and childish games. *Chuckles* There was even love out there. I guess I just never figured it out until later on in life. Traveling every day with my two great friends. Learning more and more with every step. It seemed so much that I had the entire world would give me. I was wrong. This world is filled with so much more amazing things. It's just I waited to long, to long. *Sighs* You never know when life's going to get you back for waiting to long to do something. But when It does get you back it's painful. You tell yourself tomorrow but what about today. Even yesterday cause those were the tomorrows and they are the today's. You wish the world would just stop spinning for a second so you can catch up. It'll never stop, just keeps going(a/n refer to Energizer Bunny page 123). You know if I had not waited those extra days I'd be here in the arms of another. I'd be complete, I'd be one. I say I got forever to tell that special person. Well guess what? Forever isn't always Forever.  
  
Forever isn't always Forever,  
Or is it,  
It's a hard question,  
Or is it?  
  
Forever is an eternity,  
Forever is Forever,  
But the most happiest part of Forever,  
Is if your together.  
  
But If your not together,  
Is it still forever?  
Or is it just a turning of time,  
Or a thunderous climb?  
  
Is Forever always forever?  
Does time last that long,  
Is time really forever,  
If our feelings are not strong?  
  
Forever isn't always forever,  
Or is it,  
Life can't be forever,  
Or can it?  
  
  
Prologue to the series:  
Forever isn't always Forever  
  
Thanks a lot for reading the beginning please review.  
Thanks,  
Sabrina or,   
Sabss or,  
Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,  
Sabrina the Gym Leader.  
Anyway works for me!!!  
P.S. AAML rule forever and a day!!! (Shagti2 don't say a thing.) 


	2. Forever isn't Always Forever part 2: The...

Disclamier~ I don't own Poke'mon. Sorry people. don't.

A/N~ AAML. You've been warned. Read prologue to understand. Umm... that's about it. Please review though. I need feedback!!! 

Forever isn't always Forever

"Let's stop guys." Misty whined with a sigh.  
"We're almost there, we can make it to the next city." Ash explained.  
"But Ash........" Misty began.  
"We'll make it!" Ash yelled.  
The thunder roared and the wind howled. The sun had disappeared and left clouds behind. The rain crackled upon the earth and the hail brought tears to this wondrous place. Or so it was thought to be wondrous. For no one nor thing knew what the world held within the core. No one knew what was held deep down. No one. Most things for people were simple and easy. No hard work just a free life. No one knew what the power of love could do. For it could rip the world in half or even patch it back up. For the world was a mysterious place full of new and unusual things. You could never be prepared for anything but you could always be willing to do anything to stop it. and this is how out tale begins.  
  
Forever isn't always Forever part 1   
"Togi!" Togepi cried as it held itself under its mother for protection. Such innocent such childish.  
"Ash can we please stop in a cave or something." Misty begged once more.  
"We're only a thirty-minute walk to the next city!" ash yelled. the wind blew so fast nobody could hear one another.  
"Ash please." she cried.  
"Misty put Togepi in your backpack, it'll be fine." Brock yelled.  
Suddenly lightning broke out. The earth began to tremble and the earth began the process that could end all life.  
Misty fell to the ground. She cried for Ash and Brock.   
"Ash! Brock! Help my legs hurt!" She yelled with all her might. Ash turned around and saw her on the ground crying. He ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist. Brock ran behind them incase Misty fell once again.   
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he/she pointed to the upcoming city.  
"Come on we're almost there!" Brock yelled.  
"Come on. I got you Misty." Ash said as he put his vest around her.  
"Thank you." Misty replied.  
The trio and their Poke'mon finally reached the city. They searched up and down the quiet streets for the Poke'mon Center. On Eaton street they saw the center. Everybody ran in from the harsh weather.  
"My dear you kids have been out there in that sort of weather?" Nurse Joy questioned.  
"Ye. Nurse Joy Misty fell and I think she's hurt." Brock said. To worried about Misty to even flirt with Nurse Joy.  
"Here let me see." Nurse Joy said instructing her to a nearby table.   
"Here you go." Ash said as he lifted her onto the table.  
"Thanks." She replied with a smile.  
"Oh dear that's really bad. Chansey come here!" she yelled.  
"Chansey!" Chansey said as she appeared down the hallway.  
"Take her to the recovery room and I'll bandage her up." Nurse Joy instructed.  
"Chansey!" Chansey replied as she took Misty's hand and walked her down the hallway.  
"Oh. I'll take care of her in a minute. First we need to get you some rooms. This weather has just been terrible." Nurse Joy said with a sigh.  
"What do you mean?" ash asked.  
"It's just that its been all kinds of weathers in one day. Also poke'mon have been turning against their masters. Very strange." Nurse Joy explained.  
"But what could be doing this?" Brock asked.  
"That's the problem. I don't know why." Nurse Joy replied.  
"Well tomorrows another day." Brock stated.  
"But what about today?" Ash asked.  
"Hm. Good point, but it's getting late. Also we're holding up Nurse Joy from taking care of Misty." Brock explained.  
"Yeah, sorry about that Nurse Joy." ash apologized.  
"O.k. now you two go to bed. Night." Nurse Joy said as she walked down the hall.  
"Night." they replied in an unison.  
"So what do you thinks going on in this world?" ash asked.  
"I'm not sure, I'm not sure." Brock replied.  
In a world that held deeper secrets then what could one hold. For these young trainers will wish they never waited till tomorrow because they still had today.   
The rain banged against the window all night. The wind blew across open fields and the lightning made the world shake. Ash woke up due to all this racket. He looked around and wondered how Misty was doing. He stood up at glanced at Brock who was sleeping soundly with his two Nurse Joy dolls. He chuckled and grasped the doors handle and turned the knob. He walked out and down the hall. He came across a room where there was a girl sleeping in her bed. He smiled. His Misty was in there resting and he didn't want to disturber her of her beauty sleep or that's what she calls it. He started to walk back down the hallway to his room but he wanted to see Misty just once more. He turned around and walked back to the room. He entered the dark room and went up to her bed. he glanced down to her and whispered, "Goodnight Mist."  
He turned around and headed for the door but something stopped him. a voice, a soothing, sweet voice.  
"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked.  
"Oh. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.  
"It's alright. I couldn't get any sleep anyway." she said looking out the window to the outside world.  
"Yeah quite a night eh?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Wonder why." She replied as she turned to face him. He walked over to her bed and grabbed a chair. He pulled the chair to her bed and sat down.  
"How is your leg?" He asked.  
"Fine. Thanks." she replied.  
There was a long silence between the two. Nothing to say, nothing to do. Just to sit and think. about life it's self and why things happen.  
"Ash thanks for today." Misty said as she broke the silence.  
"No problem." he said with a whole-heart smile.  
"Well Ash I think I better go to bed." Misty replied with a sigh.  
"Yeah." he said as he stood up.  
"But one more thing." Misty began.  
"What's that?" Ash asked.  
"Will you stay here tonight?" Misty asked. Ash smiled at the thought of her actually wanting him to stay with her. He got back his chair and pulled it to the bed. she smiled and rested her head on her pillow. She sighed then closed her aqua eyes. Ash smiled then rested his head on the other end of the pillow.  
Such young love but if you knew how long life could be you'd cherish every moment. Don't waste a second of your life. If only they knew how long tomorrow would be. If they only knew what the future brought. But no one knows that or can one read the future?  
  
End of Part 1  
I hoped you enjoy part one, part two coming soon as possible. Please review I need some help especially from e-wok(heehee). Thanx.  
  
Later,  
Sabrina or,  
Sabss or,  
Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,  
Sabrina the Gym Leader.  
Neway works for me!!!  
P.S. AAMl rule forever and a day!!! 


End file.
